The Past Comes to Ouran
by AniHitachiinLover
Summary: Hunny met her in middle school, he was drawn by her kindness, love, and beauty. She was everything he ever wanted till his world broke when she left but wait she comes back and he’s in for a shock. Kagome/Hunny
1. And she came

Ani: So I'm fixing my chpz cuz everyone saying I did it to fast or going along to fast so I did more writing in here read!!! I hope you guys like! Their shouldn't be TOO many spelling errors but tell me if you see some thanks! :D

Inuyasha/Ouran High

Kagome/Hunny

Hunny's P.O.V

He had walked this path a lot of times with Usa-chan, when he reached the spot where all the paths of the school led where their was a fountain in the middle, he didn't expect a group of five kids surrounding a girl that was sitting on the fountain edge.

She was really pretty, long flowing black hair with a tint of blue to it in two pigtails and a lean body. She looked like she was reading a book so he couldn't see her eyes, she had a white stuffed doll fluffy looking dog next to her it also had a crest moon on its forehead, she had a arm wrapped around it.

"Hey onna look up when someone talks to you" said the leader of the group that had long hair black hair tied in a neat braid. He immediately recognized him, his name was Bankotsu Banko his family owned many banks all over Japan. (funny)

The girl didn't even look up at the sound of his voice, a few moments passed, she finally looked up, Hunny almost gasped she had the most beautiful midnight colored eyes ever. She blinked a couple of times before she seemed to finally look at Bankotsu. "How can I help you?"

She had the most innocent grey eye he had ever seen, but she didn't look old enough to be in middle school but seeing she had the brown yellow uniform on her conformed that she was in middle school like him. (imagine her in her sailor uniform only the green is yellow and the brown is the white and she doesn't have a red scarf only a tie with both colors)

Bankotsu reached over and touched her cheek gently this caused something funny to happen to Hunny it felt like his heart was doing flops in his chest. Suddenly Bankotsu slapped her book away from her, it landed with a "Thud" a few feet away. Her eyes became clouded with confusion but were guarded, her eyebrows furrowed.

Bankotsu moved to strike her but before he could she dodged by leaning back. She kicked him in the stomach when he was looking at her confused that she had managed to dodge his blow. All of the boys lunged at her she dodged them while managing to hurt them as well.

When she didn't notice another guy that came from no where grabbed her from behind, that distraction was enough time to get another to push her to the ground then two of them where holding her arms behind her.

Before he new what he was doing he rushed to her side, he had never been that mad more than he was that second. He ran towards them beat the ones that where around the girl with midnight blue eyes, after making sure they were all pasted out, helped her up. The girl looked up at him, he couldn't look away from her stunning blue eyes.

"Thank you for your help" she said with a warm smile, he couldn't help but smile back. She went over to her dog and then went and bent to get her book. Turning to look at him she smiled again, it made butterfly raise in his stomach.

She blushed when he noticed that she was staring at him, "Umm…Thanks again" 'She's even more pretty while blushing.' "Its ok my names Mitsukuni but you can call me Hunny and this is Usa-chan" he lifted Usa up to her height noticing she was almost his size only a inch shorter.

"My names Kagome Higarashi and this is Fluffy-kun" she smiled lovingly at the dog, then looked at him, Hunny under her tense gaze looked at her, "What's the matter Higarashi-san?" She then smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back brightly,

"Its ok you can call me Kagome, I was just thinking that were going to be the bestest friend in the whole world!" she said as she spreaded her arms behind her as wide as she could as an example.

_____

Kagome ran back home as fast as her little legs could take her with Hunny trailing next to her, sense the incident had happened she thought if she brought her new first friend to explain her papa wouldn't scowled her to hard. 'Ah…papa's scary when he lectures,' she sighed. 'their so long."

Hunny looked at her from the edge of his eyes, she had slightly told him why she was bringing him along. He new his father would be mad as well but would keep silent, afraid of what Hunny could do.

"Ah Hunny-chan I'm so sorry to be troublesome its just papa gets scary when he begins his lectures and maybe if you're their he wont as much maybe?" she whispered, if Hunny had not been next to her, he might have not heard her. "Ah its alright, nothing was on my schedule." Hunny smiled reassuring to her, which caused Kagome to blush.

"So what are you trained in Hunny?" she asked curiously as she tilted her head to the left making her look cutely at Hunny brought his hand up to his mouth to cover his blush. "Well mainly everything kendo, karate, and things in that nature."

Kagome's eyes widened as she asked. "So you must train a lot? Papa trains me a lot, he wants me to be able to protect myself if anything were to happen and Mama is teaching me to be a proper women" she snickered at that but continued with a sad smile. "Mama's having another baby and Shino said when she does that papa and mama wont have time for me and will forget more and more about me…"

Hunny looked at her seeing her sad expression he didn't know how to cheer her up before he could say anything she smiled back up. "Sorry to bother you Hunny but thanks for listening!"

Hunny smiled back. "No problem Gome-chan!" Kagome looked up at the mansion

as they arrived "Time to face the music, come on Hunny race you to the dojo!" Kagome ran ahead but Hunny not knowing which way was the dojo ran behind her. Kagome tried stopping really she did but without success ran into the door with

Hunny being behind her caught her as she got up they noticed their faces were close and their faces turned bright neck down to their neck. Hearing a cough they looked up to see a man with black hair tied in a small ponytail and glasses wearing miko garbs but instead of the red it was blue. Catching the light the light flashed on his glasses as he frowned at his daughter.

"So you have finally decided to join me Kagome? I see something more interesting has caught your attention." he stated as he raised a brow at Hunny, Hunny almost shivered, almost. "Sorry sir Kagome was held up by some kids at the school and I went and helped her seeing her almost get hurt."

He saw his eyes slide to Kagome as she nodded furiously. Before Kagome could do anything Kagome felt herself being lifted up to look straight into her fathers face. Seeing she was telling the truth. Her father brought his arms around her and hugged the living day light out of her. "You had me so worried kagome!! Never scare me like that."

He began to twirl her around, "Now tell papa their names so papa can hurr…talk to those evil vile children!" Kagome sweat dropped scared for the kids more than any scolding. "Ah dad I forgot to introduce you…" before she could finish her father ran up to Hunny and was about to punch him and at the last minute Hunny dodged where he had been a second ago was a large whole.

Mr. Higarashi had a large smirk on his face as he stood straight and cracked his neck side to side. "That's pretty impressive but lets see how long you last! I wont give up my Kagome to the likes of you!!"

Hunny smirked oh this was going to be fun, he wondered if Kagome would give him some cake he saw on the kitchen counter that they had passed.

________

Hunny did NOT want to be in class, not right now anyways, it was September 14, tomorrow would be the day Kagome had moved, 3 years ago her papa had died in a car crash but his company had gone into bankrupted, so they concluded that he had done suicide.

Kagome barely was herself after her papa died. Her mother not being able to hold the house went to her father at some shrine in Tokyo. A book slammed onto his desk and he got up fast to punch the teacher in the face out of reflex but pulled back when he noticed who she was.

"Hunny-san I do not tolerate day dreaming in my class, pay attention," she snapped, Hunny had tears in his eyes and the girl population began to glare at the teacher but she ignored them, "It seems we have a new student, her names Kagome Taiyoukai."

On cue a guy walked in but he was wearing some tight looking jeans instead of the dress pants, that jeans were black and the white school shirt with a purple blazer, he didn't have his tie on well it was just around his neck, he was really short from what he could tell, he had vans that went above his ankles.(like converse but their vans and better)

He smiled, "Sorry I'm a guy not a girl, but yeah my names Kagome Taiyoukai, I'm 16 and I skipped some years so I hope we can be friends," he gave them a dazzling smile as she scanned the room her eyes locked with Hunny's, Kagome's eyes widened, 'Hunny…'

______

Fate is cruel to all..

None are able to escape it…


	2. Will she be here to stay?

Ani: Kagomes a GIRL!!! Sorry you'll find out y shez a guy gosh guys she wont be gay Ive decided to make this a Hunny/ Kagome pairing!!! Sorry more people wanted that couple sorry mori/kagome fans ill make one of those a short story than!!! :D on with the story!!!

_______

Kagome walked to her desk with a blank face as if she had never noticed Hunny before, she couldn't look at him and see the cute boy she love, she wouldn't look. She kept chanting it in her head but her eyes had a mind of its own and looked at the boy sitting next to her.

She turned and examined him seeing that nothing had changed except he had grown maybe a inch. Maybe. He still had blond lock that reminded her of the sun setting on a beautiful day and just like his nickname his eyes were beautiful color of honey.

She wanted to reach over and hug him bring her to her chest and never let go but her training gave her more self control than she would've liked. Looking up she blushed at being caught staring. She looked forward in a rush not bothering to look his way again.

Hunny new it was her it was his Kagome but he didn't understand why she was saying she was a boy he could clearly see a slight bump in her chest. If he hadn't been trained he would have never even seen it. He blushed noticing he was looking at her…cleavage but if memory served she had big…cleavage. He wondered how she managed to hide it.

He sighed as he thought, 'Im turning into Tamaki and the twins' Looking up at the same time as Kagome he caught her eye and saw her blush at being caught observing him. Looking at her he saw that a few times she would stop herself from grabbing a lock of her hair that was tied up. He new it was a habit of her she'd twirl a lock around her fingure and play with it as a sign of nervousness.

He looked up he needed to get her alone but how….

________

Kagome groaned as she got up from her desk she didn't know she was this behind of not she would've refused going to some fancy new school. 'Dam Shippo…'

FLASHBACK

She had gone to the past and defeated Naraku with a complete jewel she wished for her friends happiness and for making a selfless wish the jewel had merged back into her body and sealed the well to never be used again.

She sighed as she walked into her empty house, she didn't know what she was going to do. Tears fell ass she thought back when the police caught her before she left and told her that her mother had died in an accident. It had seemed that years had passed before she came to realise what he had said to her.

"What about my granfather and brother?" she asked in a weak voice as the still silent tears ran down her face. "Their fine your grandfather went to some relatives of yours with your brother to tell them what happened. We just wanted to make sure you were informed and alright."

With that said he bowed and left her their at the steps not knowing the pain in her chest as she fell to her knees. She had lost her father and now her mother!? "Why….Why do the people I love leave me!" she yelled in agony holding onto the door frame for support before going down and laying her forhead to her ground with her knees still bent.

She wiped the tears away she couldn't keep crying she had a family that needed her and she couldn't let them down. 'What if they die because of me first it was father…than Hunny… and now mother…' throwing those thoughts out she got up she needed to be strong for her grandpa and Souta.

'Souta…' She thought as she began to get up, he needed her. She went and washed her face when she got back out her family arrived. Souta was standing their with his arms on his eyes and he cried silently. Kagome walked up "Don't cry Souta mama would scowl at us if she saw us this way she would want us to be happy." she said smiling meekly.

Months passed

Kagome went after school to pick up Souta she had caught up on some classes but was still behind. That's when she saw him a guy across the park in a suit with long orange hair and piercing green eyes. That's when it went downhill and the deal began.

ENDFLASHBACK

Kagome looked up and saw everyone had left even the teacher, standing she was shocked to see Hunny in front of her standing next to him she was only an inch taller but he had a serious face which she had never seen in her life.

"Kagome?…Higurashi Kagome?…" Hunny asked in a question voice. Kagome said nothing remembering the deal. "No…you must have me wrong with someone else." she said as she was about to walk away he caught her wrist and looked at his honey colored eyes.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You were always a terrible liar Gome…" he whispered to her in her ear before her eyes widened in shock as he slambed his lips on her.

_____

Ani: was it just me or was he slightly out of character? Damit! Complaints? Compliments? Love letters? Well review to state your opinion!

Love,

AniHitachiinLover


End file.
